


Disciplined

by Sian265



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: Nathan must face his Nimir-Raj and his disciplineWritten between 2004-2006





	Disciplined

Disciplined

Nathaniel gently eased open the front door. He peeked into the living room, letting out a sigh of relief, good, it was empty. He quietly crept past the bedroom he shared with Anita and Micah, opting to use the spare bedroom and bath to clean up. He figured he was probably in a world of trouble. Better to clean up now than have Anita or Micah smell him, the scent of sex clung to his skin and clothes. Hell, he thought. It hadn't even been good sex! Certainly not worth the shit he was going to get. Two days with only one short phone call, indicating he was alive and well, boy was he in for it. Nathaniel knew what they would say; he had been so good lately. He had become more independent, which Anita insisted upon. Damn, he had even learned to balance his own check book!  
Nathaniel scrubbed hard, trying to remove all traces of bodily fluids, his own and others. He loved Anita, he really did, and he greatly enjoyed feeding her. But she wouldn't go all the way. Nathaniel sighed, it had been so long since he had been truly fucked, taken so hard he could barely stand let alone sit down. He had been good, he knew he had, but he had needs! Needs that for all Anita's attention, she wouldn't fulfill. Nathaniel finally turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around himself. He hoped that he could slip into bed without attracting any attention, at least until he had some sleep. He thought back to the last couple of days. Nathaniel had had such hopes when he allowed the pair of brothers to pick him up. They had indicated they would be interested in some heavy BD games, but it turned out to be all show. Once they had Nathaniel all excited and primed, they chickened out. He had been lying there, all tied out, and they wimped out. What a waste!  
Nathaniel pressed his ear to the bedroom door; he didn't hear anything, good. He gently eased open the door, wincing at the slight squeak the hinges made. The bedroom was dim. Anita put having heavy drapes on the bedroom windows when Jean-Claude had first started sleeping over. Nathaniel liked them because it made sleeping during the day so much more enjoyable. He was about a foot from the bed when the voice froze him in his tracks." Nice to see you, Nathaniel."  
Nathaniel winced as he stole a fast peek at Micah's cold eyes. The yellow/green orbs pinned him like a fly. Micah was sitting up in bed, his back resting against the headboard. Micah eyed the nervous wereleopard sternly. His voice was harsh. "Well, I'm waiting. Let's hear it," he ordered.  
Nathaniel kept his eyes lowered, knowing better than to meet his Nimir-Raj's gaze. That would have been even more stupid than staying gone for two days. For a lesser member of the pard to boldly stare eye to eye with their Nimir-Ra or Nimir-Raj was a challenge. He stuttered as he tried to answer, "I-I um was-."  
Micah didn't give him time to get it out before he snapped. "You were gone two days without letting anyone know where you were or who you were with. We get one short little call saying you were okay and would be home soon, and that's it. You agree that those are the facts?" Micah moved down to sit on the side of the bed, placing himself within arms reach of the frightened wereleopard. "Answer me, Nathaniel. Is that what you did?" Micah's voice was as cold as Nathaniel had ever heard it and he started trembling.  
Nathaniel lowered his head until his chin rested on his chest. His voice was shaky as he answered. "Yes, Nimir-Raj. That is what happened." He braced himself for his Nimir-Raj's blow, but none fell. Instead Micah's order had him looking up in panic. "Remove the towel and lie across my lap." Micah ordered. Nathaniel backed away before he had time to even think about it. "W-what?" He asked.  
Micah was looking at him calmly, almost disinterested. "Nathaniel, you deserve to be disciplined. You broke rules and made your Nimir-Ra worry. So it's up to me as your Nimir-Raj to punish you. Drop the towel and lie across my lap." Micah waited but a moment before his voice lashed out again, "Now Nathaniel!"  
Nathaniel drew in shaky breath and tried to still his trembling. His chest felt tight ad he was afraid that he was going to start crying. He hadn't wanted to worry anyone and now Anita and Micah were disappointed in him. He shakily dropped the towel and moved towards Micah's lap. It was awkward trying to lay across the shorter males knees. His legs hung low, close to the floor and he couldn't get comfortable. Nathaniel froze as Micah's hand firmly pressed him still. He lay, head close to the floor and his long hair covered his head, blinding him.  
Micah looked down at the lap full of wereleopard. Auburn hair covered Nathaniel's face. He could feel the firm flesh tremble under his hands and forcibly stopped himself from stroking the smooth back. "Put your hands behind your back, Nathaniel," he ordered. He grasped both hands in one of his, pinning them against the small of Nathaniel's back. He eyed the pink bottom upturned towards him. With one hand he drew back and delivered a smack to those fleshy cheeks. He had to tighten his hold as Nathaniel reared up almost unseating himself. "Hold still," Micah said.  
Nathaniel jerked at the first smack, not expecting the sting of his Nimir-Raj's hand. He felt humiliated, and he knew his face was bright red. He felt the first prickling of tears and tried to prevent himself from sobbing. "Nimir-Raj, no, stop," he said, breath catching on a sob.  
Micah's hand lay flat on the cheek of Nathaniel's ass. He could feel the heat under his palm and he was looking forward to turning the cheeks a rosy color. But first, "Nathaniel, you agreed that you broke the rules and deserve to be punished, correct?"  
Nathaniel tried to keep still, not wanting to make Micah angrier. He knew if he really said stop, Micah would. But Nathaniel had been bad and he did deserve to be punished. He relaxed his body, limp now across Micah's lap. "Yes, Nimir-Raj. I deserve to be punished," he said.  
He was not prepared though for the next strike or the one after that. Nathaniel quickly lost track of the number of hits his abused ass received. He had long ago gave up any pretense of control and now sobbed openly. His ass felt like it was on fire and he knew it probably looked it as well. His body was squirming and dancing all across Micah's lap, but the hand kept falling. Nathaniel was crying uncontrollably. He wanted to ask Micah to stop before his Nimir-Raj realized that Nathaniel's cock was hard. Nathaniel couldn't help it. The hot hand, the stinging cheeks, the slap of the blows, was really turning him on. Every blow sent a little tingle to his eager cock, which by now was leaking a far amount of pre-cum on the floor. Nathaniel wiggled trying to put some distance between his eager cock and the hard thigh under him. He tried thinking of something else, anything else, but the hand falling with such force on his ass. But he couldn't get away from the sound of flesh meeting flesh.  
Nathaniel whimpered as Micah suddenly stopped the spanking. His heavy, hot hand rested on one abused cheek. Nathaniel was sobbing hard, he was embarrassed! Nathaniel almost shook off Micah's hold as a hand came around his body and grasped his weeping cock. He tried to shake off the hand and get off Micah's lap, but the hold on his hands tightened preventing him from moving. Broken sobs followed pleas as Nathaniel begged for relief. Micah's hand fisted up and down his length, but he was going so slow that Nathaniel couldn't get enough friction to cum. He eagerly opened his mouth to Micah's fingers, twirling his tongue around them; pulling the digits deep into his mouth. He reluctantly released them when Micah pulled his hand away. Nathaniel's head whipped back and he cried out as two fingers were shoved deep into him. His now free hands clung desperately to Micah's legs as he tried to ride the hand fisting him and the fingers fucking him. He screamed as a third finger was added and tried to thrust up to meet them.  
Nathaniel tried to turn and look at Micah but he was unable to see for his loose hair. He panted, so close to cumming. He vaguely realized that Micah was speaking but it was only until the fingers stilled and the hand left his cock that the words registered. "W-what?" he stuttered out.  
"I asked you, is the pard not meeting all your needs, Nathaniel? Do you feel the need to go to outsiders?" Micah repeated. He pulled his fingers from that tight opening and eyed the red ass hungrily. Nathaniel was taking a little too long answering him, so he brought one hand back and delivered another strong smack to those bruised cheeks. "I asked you a question. Is your Nimir-Raj fulfilling your needs right now?"  
Nathaniel had cried out at the slap, but his hips rose and tried to follow the retreating hand. Micah couldn't stop now, now that he was so close! He tried to draw his scattered wits together to answer, but all he wanted was for the fingers and hand to return. "Yes, yes Nimir-Raj! Please don't stop."  
Micah roughly thrust his now dry fingers back up that tight channel, wringing a cry from Nathaniel. He twisted his fingers until they were buried as deep as he could get them. "Is this what you want?" he asked with another brutal thrust. "Will this keep you from wandering off again, Nathaniel?"  
Nathaniel's hips were eagerly slamming back against Micah's fingers. "Yes", he cried. Please, Nimir-Raj!" Nathaniel let out a yelp as he was suddenly picked up and slammed face first against the mattress. He barely got out a cry before he was shoved to his knees. Hands roughly pulled apart his abused cheeks and the blunt head of Micah's cock pushed against his entrance. Nathaniel panted and mewed and sought to spread his legs further apart. His head flew back, hair flying as his hips were tightly grabbed. He screamed as Micah shoved forward, impaling him on his considerable length. Micah gave Nathaniel no time to adjust. He began thrusting strongly, squeezing his cock all the way inside. Nathaniel's body was wracked by pain. His battered ass flared anew every time Micah's hips came into contact with it. It felt like Micah's large cock had split him in two. He had never been so turned on in his life! Nathaniel slammed back to meet each of Micah's thrusts and when Micah took his cock in hand, he erupted. Nathaniel shouted out as he came all over Micah's hand and the bed. He barely noticed when Micah gave a shout of his own and shot his seed deep inside him. Nathaniel collapsed on the bed, groaning as Micah's body fell heavily, pinning him.  
Micah pulled out of the spent body beneath him. He rolled the almost comatose wereleopard over and pulled him into his arms. He swept a hand through Nathaniel's hair to see his face. "Nathaniel?' he asked. He watched as lavender eyes opened to blink sleepily at him. "What?" Nathaniel said. Micah laughed at the sated look Nathaniel wore. He brought his nose down to touch Nathaniel's and, giving him kiss, said, "Now you can tell Anita when she gets home, that I have disciplined you." Nathaniel cuddled closer and closed his eyes. Right before falling asleep he whispered, "I like discipline."  



End file.
